


The Brotherhood of the Travelling Shirts (and Hoodies)

by iamtheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ohletsplay prompted; ahot6 ray centric thats cute and pure fluff were ray loves to steal the boys tops and jumpers because they're all so big on him because hes so tiny and the boys absolutley loving when he does that and they just always smoosh him into their chests and nose kisses and forehead kisses and picking him up and this prompt is such a mess im sorry but i would love for you to do this please xx</p>
<p>It first started out one day in the Achievement Hunter office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brotherhood of the Travelling Shirts (and Hoodies)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this may win the award for the most adorable prompt I’ve ever received. Thank you so much ‘ohletsplay’, I was grinning like an idiot from start to finish writing this. I just hope you like it, enjoy!

It first started out one day in the Achievement Hunter office where Geoff had managed to spill his coffee (as per usual), only this time he'd somehow managed to catch Ray with it in the process. Thankfully the coffee had cooled down by this point, the gent having mostly forgotten about it while they'd been recording a new Minecraft Let's Play, so it wasn't as if any serious damage had been done.

His shirt, however, had a pretty large coffee stain down the front of it and the material had begun to stick to his skin a little in ways that weren't exactly the most comfortable of things, especially when stuck in a hot office and with no change of shirt on hand...

Thankfully, Gavin did have one which he quickly offered to Ray when he'd noticed the way the fabric seemed to be sticky to his skin and the discomfort on the lad's face in response to that. He'd quickly thanked the Brit, grabbing the shirt and heading to the nearest restroom to change, despite the joking catcalls and wolf whistles from his coworkers...

Things between him and the men he worked with had been bordering on the edge of... something recently, though none of them could quite put their finger on what that something was just yet... but the last thing Ray wanted to do was push things too far too soon by stripping off in front of the boys since he wasn't really sure, despite their teasing, whether any of them were really ready for that just yet.

When he'd come back they're been a few scattered awws as the assholes he worked with had teased him about the fact that the shirt was a little too big for him, the only exception to this being Gavin who'd been strangely quiet for a few moments as the rest of the boys had made their jokes before grinning and telling Ray he looked 'bloody top'.

After that they'd all gotten back to work but, for the rest of the day, Gavin had kept shooting him sneaky (or so the Brit seemed to think) glances followed by small smiles, a spark of something warm and fond alighting in the Brit's eyes before he'd turned back to his own work... And it'd made something warm unfurl within Ray's chest as he'd seen the man looking at him like that, his hands playing with the hem of the over sized shirt subconsciously and he'd known without having to look that he'd had a dumb grin on his face for most of that afternoon.

Then it'd been time to head home and Ray had been ready to offer Gavin his shirt back and (reluctantly) change back into his own coffee stained one before Gavin had shaken his head and told him, "Keep it. It suits you better than me... actually you kind of look bloody adorable in it."

Ray could feel the heat in his cheeks as he'd thanked the Brit, requiring no other convincing as he'd stuffed the coffee stained shirt in his bag and offering Gavin a soft 'thanks' before he'd headed out of the office, the dumb grin on his face wider than ever (he just hoped none of his coworkers noticed otherwise he'd probably never be able to live it down).

He'd ended up keeping the shirt and occasionally wearing it into the office. And every time he did, he'd see Gavin's eyes widen a little before that fondness settled in that made Ray's stomach do back flips... yeah, there was definitely something going on between him and his coworkers and Ray found he was closer and closer to putting a name on exactly what that 'something' was every day.

\----

He'd ended up borrowing one of Michael's hoodies after the two of them had decided to have a game night at the redhead's (a homage, they'd teased each other, to a time when they were 'better friends') and Ray had ended up crashing on Michael's couch after they'd ended up playing into the early hours of the morning.

He'd ended up waking up before Michael the next day, a cold breeze flitting through the slightly open window (that neither, in their sleep deprived states, had really thought to shut the night before) and chilling the patch of skin where Ray's shirt had managed to ruck up a little in his sleep. He'd stretched a little, shaking off the grogginess he felt as he'd moved over the shut the window and, hopefully, shut out the cold in the process.

The damage, it seemed, had already been done though as Ray found himself still freezing and left with literally no idea how to turn up Michael's heating (since his flat had one of those complicated thermostats that halfway convinced you it would probably combust on itself if you accidentally turned some dials wrong). Of course he could wake the lad up and ask but the redhead had a ragequit to film and a sky high pile of editing to finish, based on the conversation they'd had about it last night, so Ray figured he probably needed as much sleep as he could get.

He'd just about resigned himself to being cold until Michael had woken up when he spotted one of Michael's hoodies flung over the arm of the couch he'd been sleeping on and, after a moment of deliberation, he'd figured the lad wouldn't mind that much if he borrowed it for a little while. And he could always take it off before the lad got up anyway, Michael never needed to know he'd worn his hoodie.

That decided, Ray had slipped the hoodie on over his shirt, immediately snuggling into the warm as he'd curled back up on the couch, keeping an ear out for any sounds of life coming from Michael's bedroom...

Without really meaning to, Ray had ended up drifting back off on the couch, the lack of the cold air that'd been bothering him before combined with the comforting warmth of Michael's hoodie lulling him back to sleep before he'd really had a chance to realize it was happening.

Which was why, a few hours later, he'd woken up to find Michael stood over him with a fond, but amused, grin curling the corners of his lips, "Morning Ray."

"Michael... I just borrowed this because the window was open and-"

"Relax dumbass, as if I'd mind. I mean it was pretty fucking cold when I walked in here this morning so I understand why you'd need it and besides... it looks good on you." And from the way Michael was looking at him right now, Ray could tell that he meant it and something about the man's scrutiny, combined with his words, made something flutter pleasantly within his chest as he'd smiled softly at the lad, eyes widening almost comically a few seconds later as Michael had leant forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

And for a moment Ray's brain had completely short circuited and he was about 50% sure he might've let out a small 'eep' noise without really meaning to in response because Michael Jones had just kissed him on the forehead and despite all of the hints they'd started to drop around each other in the office, how the flirting had gotten a little more serious over the last few weeks and how everyone was suddenly pretty sure they knew where this 'something' was headed... no one had made any moves, not yet.

But Michael Jones had just kissed him on the freaking forehead and now... "Are you blushing Michael?"

"Shut up asshole, as if your cheeks aren't red too."

"That's adorable."

"So are you in that hoodie." And yeah if Ray hadn't been blushing before, it was pretty much guaranteed that he would be now but he didn't really mind because they were both grinning at each other like idiots, "Seriously you look cute as dicks in that thing Ray." And then suddenly the redhead had been a lot closer and Ray's breath had caught in his throat as Michael had murmured, with just a hint of possessiveness lacing his tone, "You look like you're mine."

"Maybe I have been for a while now dumbass," He replied, his voice coming out a little breathier than he'd wanted it to but then they were kissing and Ray honestly couldn't give less of a fuck what his voice sounded like because Michael's lips were on his and holy fuck he'd waited so long for this moment.

In the end they'd both forgotten about the hoodie Ray was wearing, more focused on the fact that they'd just made out on the couch like teenagers and were now trying to figure out how to successfully make a move on the rest of the idiots they worked with. Ray had only realized he'd never taken it off when he'd gotten back to his own apartment and, after a moment's deliberation, he'd decided to keep it, hanging it up beside Gavin's shirt and he made the mental decision to wear both into the work the next day, just for his fellow lads' reactions.

The looks he'd received from the pair when he'd walked into the Achievement Hunter office the next day had been more than worth it.

\----

The first time he'd managed to steal anything of Ryan's had been after the six of them had finally managed to enter an actual relationship (though they were still in the early stages as far as that relationship went) and Ray had ended up staying over at the gent's after one of their 'date nights'.

Originally Ryan had been meant to drop Ray home but one thing had led to another in the car and eventually they'd made an (ever so slight) detour to Ryan's apartment instead. In Ray's defense, the sexual tension between them that night had been practically tangible and everyone knew Geoff and Gavin had already hooked up a couple of times since they'd started this thing so he seriously doubted any of their boyfriends would hold it against them.

The only problem was that, because they hadn't necessarily planned it beforehand, and because of the fact that, in their rush to get their hands on each other, Ray's shirt hadn't exactly been left out of the 'firing range'... Ray was now essentially left shirtless.

He'd mentioned this to Ryan the next day as they'd been getting dressed and, after a little teasing from Ryan that he didn't exactly mind the sight of his boyfriend shirtless, to which Ray had retorted that Ryan might not mind but Burnie probably would if he showed up to work like that, the older man had moved to dig through a pile of old shirts, tossing a couple over to Ray that might be a close-ish fit.

As it turned out, close-ish might've been stretching it a little but Ray had found he liked the way the material felt kind of baggy on him, the way it made him feel warm, the way it made him feel Ryan's... and clearly Ryan liked it too based on the soft look that'd passed across the man's features after he'd slipped it on and moved over to take a look at himself in the mirror.

His sex hair was mostly tamed now and his jeans at least had, lucky, managed to escape the night unscathed. Of course knew the hickeys that he hadn't had the night before and the fact that he was now wearing Ryan's shirt would give them away but he couldn't find it within him to mind all that much, especially when Ryan came over to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Ray's waist and murmuring a soft 'beautiful' before he'd leant in to press a soft kiss to Ray's cheek, following it up with an eskimo kiss when they pulled back that had Ray unable to keep himself from bursting into laughter as he'd teased Ryan about the man's actions being 'gay' (to which the gent had responded that he 'would've thought Ray would've figured as much given last night'). After a little more teasing they'd grabbed a quick breakfast before heading in to face the inevitable merciless teasing of their coworkers (especially the ones they happened to be dating).

And later, when Ray had gotten home from the office that night, he'd hung up Ryan's shirt next to Gavin's and Michael's hoodie.

\----

It wasn't until they'd taken the plunge and all moved in together that Ray had managed to 'borrow' anything of Jack's.

The man had been away visiting family at the time (since apparently he'd decided to come out and tell them about the fact that he was now in a relationship with five of his coworkers) and, after a long discussion about it, had managed to dissuade any of his boyfriends from making the trip with him in case things didn't turn out so great during that visit.

They'd all been crossing their fingers for him ever since he'd left, especially given the mixed bag of reactions they'd had from the rest of their families; Michael's and Geoff's had both been surprisingly cool with this turn of events, Ray's had been indifferent... Gavin and Ryan hadn't been quite so lucky and they'd all made a point of making sure those two had known just how loved they were while they'd been dealing with the fallout.

And it was just starting to get easier for the two of them to deal with the lack of support their families had shown but, all the same, it'd been hell to watch two of his boyfriends hurt like that and to know there was nothing he could really do to stop it. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to have to go through that too...

Plus there was the fact that Ray really missed him. Since they'd all moved in together, none of them had really been away for long periods of time like this yet and the absence of the man in their shared bed or at the breakfast table in the mornings, the absence of his voice except throne phone and skype calls was starting to get to Ray a little.

So he'd ended up rooting through Jack's clothes until he'd found one of the man's shirts and had wrapped himself up in its warmth, taking comfort in the faint scent of the man that still seemed to linger on the fabric as he'd settled down on the couch to continue working towards some achievement he'd been trying to get on a game they were planning to do a Let's Play for a week or so later when Jack was back.

His other boyfriends had found him like that a few hours later but, for once, none of them had teased him, instead shooting him understanding looks as Geoff had offered to cook dinner that night and Gavin had wondered over to watch as Ray played his way through the levels of an indie game he'd switched to after an hour or so, asking him dumb questions that made him forget for a moment that Jack wasn't there as he and Michael tried to answer them, Ryan having wandered off to help Geoff with something in the kitchen.

A few hours later Jack had rung with good news. Apparently his family had been more than accepting and actually wanted to meet these new boyfriends of his. They'd all collectively let out a sigh of relief after that before asking him questions about his day, what he was doing right now, whether he was missing them (of course he was idiots had roughly been his response to that) and in the end they'd stayed up most of the night listening to their comforting tones of their boyfriend's voice that'd been far too absent in the last few days.

In the end, Ray had forgotten about the fact that he'd borrowed Jack's shirt until the man had mentioned having one missing after he'd arrived back a few days later. Naturally, his other boyfriend's had all adopted shit eating grins as Geoff ever so casually remarked that Jack 'might want to ask Ray about that one' as the Puerto Rican's cheeks darkened a fraction and he mumbled something about him maybe borrowing one of Jack's shirts while he was away because he'd missed him.

Jack had gotten this gentle smile on his face, the same smile that still made something inside Ray sing a little even after all this time, as he'd asked the others if they'd managed to get any photos of Ray in the shirt... Which had naturally resulted in four different pictures, one on each of his other boyfriend's phones (since apparently he'd decided to date a bunch of assholes) but the sight of those pictures had made Jack's grin that much wider so Ray couldn't honestly say he'd minded too much.

Nor had he minded the way they'd ended up snuggling on the couch the next time Ray had worn it, internally musing that the shirt was that much warmer when combined with the inherent warmth that seemed to roll off the man at his side in spades. They'd ended up staying there for hours, just talking idly about things while Gavin and Michael were off somewhere filming Immersion, Ryan and Geoff having gone to watch the pair get essentially tortured by Burnie 'in the name of science' while the two of them had a quiet day in.

He'd ended up drifting off in Jack's arms, only stirring when he woke to find the man carrying him to bed bridal style... which'd naturally left him to burst into laughter when he'd realized that but the older man he just grinned and carried him up the rest of the way like that, despite Ray's half hearted protests to put him down.

Jack's shirt had found a place next to Ryan's the next day in Ray's part of their shared wardrobe. Thankfully none of his boyfriends seemed to comment on small collection he seemed to be amassing there.

\----

When he'd grabbed something of Geoff's out of the wardrobe, it'd actually been an accident. Ray had been in a rush, having slept in through his alarm (since he'd been needed in later than the rest of his boyfriends that day so they'd let him sleep in) and his second alarm, so it'd been a case of grabbing the first things his hands landed on to get dressed in and a quick snack before he was out of the door, hoodie in hand that he only realized wasn't his when he was already halfway to the office (and still running late).

In the end he'd thought 'what the hell, YOLO', a little concerned that the fact that he'd started using that phrase in his head probably meant he wasn't just using it ironically anymore, as he'd shrugged on the hoodie over his shirt and headed into the office.

It'd taken all of ten seconds for Geoff to realize it was his based on the sharp double take the man had given him as he'd walked into the office before a wide grin had broken out across the man's features. Of course, given that this was Geoff and grabbing the hoodie genuinely had been an accident, the teasing had been constant and merciless for the rest of the day to the point that most of the office, as well as the fanbase, now knew about Ray's mix up.

Geoff had even insisted that someone tweet a picture of it and a few hours after it'd been posted apparently his name had, briefly, trended in America. Plus, according to an amused looking Lindsay, they'd absolutely annihilated tumblr, the server having gone down for a good half hour before they'd been able to get it up and running again so at least he could take some pride in that.

And at the end of the day when they'd all been about to head home Geoff had pulled Ray into his arms and given him a soft kiss, murmuring something about him looking 'adorable as dicks in that hoodie' before pulling back and informing them all, in typical Geoff fashion, that they had about five minutes to get their asses down to his car or he was leaving without them. 

It'd been a surprise to no one when Ray had added the hoodie to his little collection in the corner of his wardrobe that night, just before Geoff had managed to drag him to bed as they'd all began to curl up there together. Tomorrow they'd have been together one year and they'd all, somehow, managed to book off the day to celebrate (Ray had a feeling Burnie might've had to pull a few strings in order to make that happen). And they would. But tonight they simply slipped into sleeping positions they almost had down to an art by this point, soft 'nights' and 'love yous' murmured into the silence as they'd all gradually begun to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

And it was at times like these that Ray never really gave a second thought to the corner of his wardrobe where he kept his boyfriend's clothes stashed away because, fact was, as much as Ray had come to love wearing his boyfriend's clothes, especially because of the reactions he'd receive when he did, those, often flimsy, pieces of fabric could still never compare to the feeling of being enveloped in the warmth of his boyfriends' arms.


End file.
